What if Charlotte did not tell the school that she was a girl?
by Naruto 33
Summary: This is a fanfiction showing how a little change makes a big difference. Please read and review.
1. Intro

*Swoosh*. Charles used her hands to touch my back.

"Cha-Charles—"

Her hands were hugging me from behind, and her slender body was pressing onto my back. My heart was pounding like crazy, it was as if it was about to jump out of my mouth.

"Ichika, I'll say it because it's here — I want to remain here because you are here."

"I, I see..."

Though it's nothing much to me, I find that it's enough that I could help Charles.

I feel that, depending on how the people around me treat me, I would treat them back in the same way. If others are to protect me gently, I wish to give the same gentleness to them and protect them. That's what I think.

"Also, that...I decided on something."

"Something...?"

"Yup, how I ought to live. Ichika taught me that, right?"

"Is, is that so?"

"Yeah. Fuuf, it seems like Ichika's so slow-witted whenever he's involved, that it's really irritating!"

"We-Well...sorry about that."

"It's alright, I forgive you. But can you call me Charlotte from now on? Just call me that when we're alone together."

"That's your real...?"

"Yes. My name. Mother gave it to me, my real name."

"I got it, Charlotte."

"Mn."

Charles—no, Charlotte happily answered like, as naive as a child. I could immediately imagine her completely worry-free expression.

"Th-Tha-That's right, well...if we continue to remain in this position, to be honest, something bad may happen..."

Though I didn't realise just now, when I noticed the parts she and I were sticking together, it couldn't be helped that I was mindful of the lumps on my back.

The size should be ordinary, but the springy-ness shape is rather good—WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I THINKING!?

"Ah, ahh, oh! That's right! I, I have...to wash my body and hair first!"

Charlotte finally seemed to notice her situation as she got away from me with water splatting sounds, standing up from the pool.

"Do-Don't look here, okay!?"

"I, I won't..."

"...It would be alright even if you looked..."

She finally seemed to mutter something, but as the water splatters were too loud, I couldn't hear it.

Then, Charlotte and I continued to wash and bath, and then we left the bath after relaxing for 30 minutes.

—OF course, we put on our clothes separately. While I waited, Charlotte was putting on her clothes.

Guys just need a moment to put on their clothes, and I'm done—look, I'm done.

"Let's go back then."

"Mn."

Charlotte nods her head. Her head's flushed red, maybe because she just bathed.

Though she was wearing the bra as per usual, the hair that was wet and combed back caused my heart to beat ridiculously for some reason.

After returning to the room, we first talked about some pointless stuff, and then slept. I don't really remember what happened, maybe because I was too tired...maybe.  
Let's just leave it as that.

{A:N I need to remake this part as the intro so sorry. I don't own this piece or the people in it.


	2. Chapter 1

I, Ichika Orimura , am walking to homeroom with Charlotte ( Male Version). The only person not in the classroom is Laura. She was probably still recovering due to the injuries yesterday. Either that, or she got taken by the teachers for questioning.

For some reason, Yamada-sensei tumbled as she walked into the classroom. Maybe she got severely affected by something early in the morning or something. Maybe her poached egg wasn't half-cooked or something...that could make her feel so moody.

" Laura will be returning to class tomorrow. Now to the lesson," Yamada-sensei

"Orimura-kun. I don't know what you were thinking, but you can't treat me as a kid! Sensei's angry. Haa..."

She's angry...but not forceful. That's all. Sorry sensei. We went though the lesson like normal. Then after class Rin came over to talk with Houki, some other girls whose names I don't know, and Cecilia. Charlotte went over there too. I guess to see what they were talking about.

"...Our chance...to win...gone..."

"Date...wasted..."

" Yeah..."

"...WAHHH!"

*Pa pa pa*. Several people ran out, crying...what, what's wrong now?

◇

Charlotte was shocked about the rumor. She was also depressed about the tournament being canceled. The chances of her wining would of been high why did they have to cancel it. Most likely because of the strange thing that happened to Laura. That was still in her mind from yesterday.

I remember what happened to Laura.  
'

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

It seemed that Laura just got ripped by something as she let out a scream. At the same time, [Schwarzer Regen] let out a strong electrical jolt and knocked Charles off.

"Ugh! What's going on...-!"

"WHAT'S THAT!?"

Charles and I couldn't believe our eyes. In front of us, Laura...her IS was changing!

No, it wasn't that simple to say that it was changing. The lines that formed the armor were melting softly into something soft and sticky, engulfing Laura's body in it.

The pitch black corroded darkness swallowed Laura in whole.

"What is that thing..." I subconsciously muttered. I guess anyone who sees this would think the same thing.

Normally, IS won't change shapes, or more accurately, it can't.  
IS could only change shape 'In the first shift when it gets used to the pilot' and 'Switches Modes'. Though the equipment and some other parts may change slightly, it was impossible to have a base change. Anyway, that was just impossible. That's a flaw on the design.

However, the impossible thing was happening in front of us right now.  
And this wasn't just a change in shape, but a mud doll that was shaped through the fusing of the sticky mass.  
What was supposed to be [Schwarzer Regen] covered Laura's entire body and continueed to move on the surface. It then started to beat like it had a pulse and slowly descended to the floor.

The moment it landed on the floor, the body looked like it was quickly changing at a high speed before forming a shape.  
Standing over there was 'something' similar to the black IS, but it was completely different from the one that attacked last month.  
The appearance and shape was of Laura's shape. The girl's hands and feet were armed with the minimum amount of armor, and the head had armor that covered the entire body. Also, the red lights of the display sensors could be seen from the eye below the armor.  
The problem, however, was the weapon in her hand. I definitely couldn't be mistaken. That's—

"[Yukihira]...!"

It was similar to the sword Chifuyu-nee once used.

It was basically a duplicate.

I subconsciously gripped onto the [Yukihira Niigata] and raised it to the middle.

"—!"

The next moment, the black IS flew toward me. Looking at the way she was keeping the sword behind her waist, she must be trying to use an Iai technique. If she used it at a distance where I'd definitely be hit, it'd be a flash sure-kill hit. That was definitely the katana technique that Chifuyu-nee uses.

"KU!"

The [Yukihira Niigata] that I was holding tight on was knocked away, and the enemy raised the sword up—not good!

"!"

The sharp slash that was swung down straight on assaulted me, and I couldn't receive it with my sword at the last minute. At that moment, I immediately ordered [Byakushiki] to 'back away'.  
It was because I knew how Chifuyu-nee fought that I was barely able to dodge it.

However, [Byakushiki]'s shield reserves had already dropped to 0, and the left hand only got a little grazed, yet there was blood flowing out.  
That emergency evasion took out the last of me, and [Byakkushiki] disappeared from me in a glow of light.

"...So what..."

But right now, it doesn't matter to me.

"SO WHAT!?"

Driven by burning emotions, I clenched my fists as my weapons and rushed towards the black IS.  
Unforgivable, unforgivable, UNFORGIVABLE!

"WOOOHHH!"

Just as my fists nearly hit the black IS, my body got dragged away in the opposite direction.  
Once I felt the impact on my back, I realized that the one who pulled me was Houki, who was equipped with the [Uchigane].

"IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

"LET GO OF ME! THAT PERSON'S JUST TOYING WITH ME! LET ME GO BEAT HER UP!" '

That's how I felt. In fact I should probably apologize to Laura. For the damage done to her IS.


End file.
